


The Doctor and the Patient

by gAAmAtsU16



Series: STAY [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff, M/M, Sequel/Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16
Summary: "Treat a disease- you win, you lose. Treat a person- you win, no matter what."— or, Daichi's glad to have received an injury.





	The Doctor and the Patient

_The last Daichi thought before falling into unconsciousness was ‘Well, shit, that’s gonna leave a dent.’_

_The next time he woke up, there was an irking_ beep beep beep _sound that didn’t help at all with the headache he was feeling. Then there was blinding light and sickeningly white walls and—_

_“Oh, you’re awake, Sergeant?” A slight shuffling of feet, followed by a shadow looming above him. "_ _You’ve been out of it for days. I’m glad you’re finally awake.”_

_Daichi attempted to sit up, trying to catch a glimpse of the unknown person when something prevented him._

_“No, don’t move yet. The stitches are fresh, they’ll tear.”_

_“Where—“_

_“You’re in the hospital, at base.” The stranger explained calmly._ _“Your vehicle was intercepted seven klinks from target combat zone. The truck was overturned. You were rushed here along with a few of your colleagues.” Daichi's vision was still blurry. He couldn’t make out the face looking down at him._ _“You’ve had cranial hemorrhage and received three stitches. Thankfully you didn’t suffer from a concussion and you don’t have any fractures but your bones are cracked. You also have a neck brace so I advise you to avoid unnecessary motion for the time being.”_

_Disorientation was plausible in his system. Inhaling was a struggle and he felt alarmingly numb._

_“I-I’m—“ Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. Daichi choked loudly._

_“Sergeant? Sergeant! Damn.” He heard clattering and someone opening the door, shouting urgently. "_ _I need a nurse in here!!  Bring me the inhalation kit and the shock apparatus!!”_

_Daichi was gasping now. His lungs burned, his throat felt like a hundred needles were pricking at it and he heard voices around him._

_“He’s going into hypovolemic shock. Administer him 30cc of 0.5% NaCl.” The face returned, still blurry and hovering above him with controlled breathing. Hands cup his cheeks._ _“Daichi, look at me. Stay with me, okay?”_

_“Sir Sugawara, we have the shot.”_

_He took the syringe without breaking eye contact with the spasmic patient._

_“You’re gonna be fine. So, stay with me.” Daichi sucked in a breath. It was like gazing at the face of an angel— pristine, divine, and ethereal. He wondered if he was dying._

_When he woke up a few more hours after, he was pretty convinced he's in heaven._

_"Am I dead?" He mentally berates himself. Perhaps his malady affected his brain as well._

_The man- pretty and refined like frozen fractals under the sunlight- smiled down at him._

_"I'm certain if you were we wouldn't be having this conversation at all." He puts down his memo pad and comes closer. "I'm 2nd Lt. Koushi Sugawara, an army doctor. I'm one of the few on duty when your unit was ushered here." He started checking Daichi's vitals, humming in approval at his recovering state. "_ _You were the worst among them. I was very concerned when I operated on you." He placed his arm down and smiled. "I'm glad you're awake."_

_Daichi stomped out the ecstasy in his chest, trying not to feel like a hormonal high school boy. He was a doctor who was relieved at his patient’s recovery. That's. All._

_"Are you hungry?" Suga asked when a full two minutes pass with him awkwardly staring._

_"Uhh..." Daichi coughed. His voice box was rusty and unused._ _"N-not really."_ Ggrowwllll. _He clutched  at his stomach._

_Suga laughed. "_ _Yeah. Not really." He flicked at Daichi's forehead good-naturedly and turned around._ _"I'll send one of the nurses to give you a light meal. Having just woken up, you need more fluids than solid food. Take it easy for the moment and get some plenty of rest."_

_He waved at him and Daichi blurted out._

_"W-will I see you again?"_

_The doctor faced him again, eyes wide for a microsecond then narrowed in gaiety._

_"I'm your doctor, right? Of course I'll be around." The laugh this time was soft, like Suga found his outburst absolutely endearing._

_Daichi on the other hand, was sure something was terribly wrong with him._

* * *

 

 

“Ow!”

Suga recoils in surprise, then in annoyance. “Don’t be a baby, Daichi. You’ve had worse than pathetic needle shots.”

“True. Mortally life-threatening _gun_ shots for example.” He gasps lightly when Suga lowers the morphine level on his IV. “Godda- where’s my patient rights? I’m not like Bokuto. I’m not a masochist.”

“Maybe not. But you’re both idiots who emphasize the ‘ass’ in assholes. Now, behave and let me do my job.”

Daichi laughs. Suga may be one of the meekest officers around but you’d think twice in crossing him especially if it involved your health and safety.

He leans back on the headboard of the bed, allowing his leg to be inspected as Suga fusses over him like the mother hen that he is. It’s been weeks since Operation Chronos concluded. The civil unrest caused by the southern rebels in Saga, Kyushu had been more or less compromised. Their base is now under custody of the MoD spearheaded by Colonel Ushijima Wakatoshi. Everyone were more or less recovering. Having been shot at his leg though, curse his carelessness, Daichi finds himself on the bitter end of that last statement.

“How’s Akaashi?” Suga was scribbling on his medical chart when Daichi asks.

The doctor looks up from his pad. “He’s stable now. He’s lost a lot of blood but the cuts are clean. He hasn’t woken up yet but I’m optimistic he’ll make a full recovery.”

Daichi nods. “And Bokuto?”

“Asleep. He hasn’t left Akaashi's side for _days_ and the idiot needs his rest. So, I had him drugged and fetched by his squad to be taken back to the barracks.”

“Scary.”

“Unfortunately, you’ll learn to be if you have friends whose frequent visitations to the ER are due to their innate stupidity and recklessness that causes you heart attacks on a regular basis.” A hand grasps his forearm and he looks down at the handler with raised brows.

“I’m sorry.” Daichi says with earnest.

“That was a joke, Dai.”

“I know. But they say jokes are half-meant.”

Suga places the chart on the metal table and bends to level with the man on the bed.

“A little scare keeps the heart young. Though I hope you lot don’t abuse it. There’s only so little my wee old heart can sustain.”

“My golden idiotic self for example?” Daichi inches closer teasingly.

“Shut up.”

Their lips kiss. Daichi palms Suga's face, feels the creases of worry and wrinkles that signify his partner and him are not getting any younger. He pushes deeper and it elicits a small groan from the medic.

“What have we discussed about _this_ while I'm at work?"

"But I _am_ your work. I'm in bed and injured, am I?" Daichi laughs, still pressing closer.

"Since you’re chattering like a parrot now, I need to leave and make rounds.” Suga says, breaking the lip lock as Daichi whines.

A hand shoots out before he could fully stand and coil around his wrist.

“You need to give yourself a break as well. You’ve been working non-stop.”

“Doctors don’t rest until all their patients are secured.”

“Yes but you’re also human. The Infirmary won’t miss you for a couple of hours.”

“But—“

“Koushi. _Stay._ ”

It was that kind of assertion that always render the doctor compliant. He grumbles at the role reversal.

“Fine. But just for thirty minutes.” He submits, getting on the bed as Daichi scoots to the edge to make room for him. He eases into his arms, careful of his leg, bodies melding perfectly.

Daichi slides an arm over his waist, drawing him closer. “You need to loosen up. You work too much.”

“I don’t need you emphasizing that out to me when you’re a shy away from understanding what a workaholic is.” He swats the arm resting on Daichi's abdomen to replace it with his head. A comfortable silence passes between the two before he whispers. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

Daichi sighs, kisses his temple. “Me too.”

“That’s silly. If anyone has the right to worry, it’s me. I don’t get sent to combat fields.”

“Not often but when you do, it scares the shit out of me.” He traces the small graze just above his left eyebrow. “We don’t get partnered that much on field Ops. And we know you’re every hostile’s main target. What If I come back and you’re not there to greet me or tend to me? What if some bastard does you in while you’re behind enemy lines and I’m not even there with you? I’d lose my place to return to. I can’t stand that.”

“Ssshhh, none of those depressing thoughts right now. You need to rest.” Suga rubs his arm tenderly.

“I can’t help it. The thought of losing you, it’s unbearable.” He touches their foreheads, the act akin to one who needs assurance he’s holding something real. “I didn’t spend those years treasuring what we have to lose them in a blink.”

He’s cut off of his next words as warmth spread over his body like a furnace. There was something wet and sweet against his lips and he presses further, aching for that sensation to bloom, not wanting it gone.

Suga speaks after. “You’re not going to lose me. We promised, didn’t we? That once we’ve met our terms of service we’ll start anew. And we’ll start them right _._ Besides, it’s not just you who have these concerns.”

“Koushi?”

He nuzzles Daichi's neck, inhaling everything that is him. “I’m stationed at emergency centers. I see bodies every damn single time. Moving, unmoving. Bloody. Broken. What if someday it’s yours they wheel in? And what will hurt me the most is I would’ve lost you without the chance to save you.” He snakes a hand over his torso. “Waiting is slow torture. I like my job but that doesn’t mean I enjoy it. Not when I’m left to pick up the pieces of my fallen dignity with every comrade lost, with every life not salvaged.”

“Well, none of us have a clean slate. It’s part of our job description. "

 “We’re such a crappy, complicated couple aren’t we?” They never run out of things to stress upon. They have insecurities, doubts and concerns but that’s what made being in a relationship with Daichi more _authentic._ It’s the imperfections that made it close to perfect.

“I wouldn’t change anything for the world.” In that single sentence, all seems right in the world.

Suga consents not a heartbeat later. “Me too.”

“Koushi…”

“Hm?”

“If I asked you to marry me, will you accept?”

The question takes him aback. He raises his head to stare at his partner.

“Are you serious?”

“I know it’s not the proper setting nor we’re near to fulfilling our military terms of services—“

“Yes.”

“…What?”

“That’s my answer, to your question.” Suga smiles and Daichi huffs at how extremely _breathtaking_ he looks. “You’re more of an idiot to even ask me that. There’s no way I won’t accept, dumbass.”

There was a bubbling feeling of mirth at the pit of his stomach.

“Don’t ruin the moment. Now, all I need now is the ring.”

“What are you—“ He gets shoved on the bed. Daichi has one arm around his waist, the other on the headboard.

“We’re supposed to be resting, right?”

“We will. After _this._ ” He gives him a chaste kiss. “It’s been long since our last make-out session. I’m sex deprived.”

"Are you indirectly making this about you and your overlooked manly needs?"

Daichi scoffs. "Like you're one to talk. You scolded Bokuto when he got frisky with Akaashi and won't even indulge me? You pretty charlatan." He teases.

Suga reddens unconsciously. “Blunt as always. But I don’t want to be totally _crippled_. Unlike you, I need to move about. Do you get the message here?”

“Loud and clear, sir.” He attacks Suga's neck, showering it with barely suppressed ferocity. He bites, not too much to leave a mark but enough for the skin to grow rosy. Suga yelps as he licks it.

“Eager.” He’s ridding him of his army jacket and unfastens his belt in record time. Suga wasn’t resisting so he deduces he was in the mood.

“Self-control is thrown out the window when you’re this close to me and I’m horny as fuck.” Daichi didn’t even bother to deny his arousal. It was always like this with Suga—open and unabashed.

“Then, get on with it. I’m due for the next half hour.” The coaxing was not sugar coated. Suga was as hungry as this as him.

“Roger.” He makes good with his words. His hands weren’t stationary. They roam over the delicious palette that was Suga's skin, feeling him, needing him. He seals their mouths once more, roving on each other’s orifice and tongues coiling until saliva drips and breaths hitches. He makes a trail of peppered kisses on the creamy patch of skin on slender shoulders, at his throat and behind his ear where it extracts a hearty moan from the submissive. He bites the earlobe and it earns him an instinctive slap on the thigh.

Daichi cries in pain and Suga withdraws.

“I’m sorry! Did that hurt?”

“Only a little bit. I forget, you’re sensitive when I’m touchy.” Daichi rubs at his bandaged leg.

"Sorry..."

He nips at Suga's nose in surety. “I’m fine, Koushi, don’t worry.” To prove his point he straddles the smaller one and engulfs his mouth. Kissing Suga was like marijuana to him. It was addicting. They resume their ministrations. He pulls the doctor up in a sitting position, all without their lips unlocking. His hands steadies on his back then his left slides up to fist a handful of his grey hair while his right clasp the bands of his pants. Suga tilts his head, allowing him access to the expanse of his neck who unquestioningly ravages it with bites and sucks.

“Daichi…feels good.” Suga breathes out, unable to tone down his deliriousness. Daichi removes his jacket, tossing it to the floor and slips just into his sleeveless undergarments. Suga's joins his a minute after.

“You’re not gonna let me go after this, aren’t you?”

“How long have we been together for you to still _not_ get that nothing comes between me and my desire to eat you out?” Daichi kisses his cheek.

“Clearly not long enough that it still slips my mind.” They’ve been together for three years now. Suga's lips curve in a tantalizing smirk.

“Then doc, I’ll make sure this time it _won’t_ slip your mind.” If there’s one thing Daichi prided himself in, is that he was a man of his words and Suga's steamy moans and low grunts behind soundproof walls was a testimony to that.

* * *

 

 

There was a knock on the door and screeching sounds of wheels rubbing on tiled floors.

“If Ukai won’t stop pestering me I swear I’ll hand him _real_ dismissal papers next time.” Kuroo whines, turning to close the door. For someone who was temporarily on a wheelchair, he looks fairly able. “It’s a jungle out there. I can’t even get a beer in. I need a break from the lovebirds so I thought since we’re both handicapped we could—“ Kuroo stops once he turns to look at the bed. “But of course, I’m the only one without a love life on the bunch.”

Daichi and Suga were cuddled together, asleep. The blanket they shared was small that only Suga was cocooned.

Kuroo wheels himself near them and eyes the jackets discarded on the floor. “You just can’t keep your hands off each other too, huh? You sappy shitheads.” He smiles. He takes the jackets and folds them neatly and places them on the spare chair. He then picks up the fallen medical chart which was only half filled out and chortles uncharacteristically. "I have such disgusting friends.” He needs to find himself an other half or these idiots will torment him with their cheesiness for the rest of his life. He straightens the blanket to cover both their waists. They only shared one pillow but seeing as they were sound asleep means it wasn’t that uncomfortable.

A soft knock and Ennoshita peeks inside.

"Kuroo-san? I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here."

"What is it, Ennoshita?"

The Sergeant opens the door wider. "I'm here to pick Suga-san up. He's wanted at the nurses station."

Kuroo covers his mouth with his palm, a grin failing to be hidden. "Yeah, tell 'em the doc is out of it."

"Sir?" And Ennoshita sees the cuddling pair. Bless his quick empathy to read the situation. "Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh.'" He shoos the medic away who laughs quietly in understanding.

Kuroo pats Suga and Daichi's joined legs fondly and turns to follow Ennoshita out. But feeling overly mischievous, he pulls out his phone and takes a snapshot of the snuggling pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by blue_tree96. Awesome work as usual! (^v^)


End file.
